Creepy Story
by Weird Girl 14
Summary: Based on the Song, "Creepy Song" by Sonika. An unknown murderer terrorizes a town as he lives within the house, but is never seen. Four high school students will try to solve who the murderer is.
1. Chapter 1

Weird Girl: HELLO EVERYONE! This is a going to be a fanfic for Halloween! Based of the song, "Creepy Song" by Sonika.

Bob: There's a total of ten chapters, each chapter will be released each day after another, pretty much counting down to Halloween.

Weird Girl: I hope you like!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I dare ya!" an eleven year old boy with brown hair dared his friend.

"W-Wait! You know about that house!" a little girl, about eight years old, wearing red an overall dress with a white, short sleeved shirt underneath and midnight black hair tied up in pigtails began; her chocolate eyes widened. "Y-You know what happens when someone enters it!"

"But he picked dare, so he has to do it!" the boy said. "Besides, that's only a tale to scare children! It's not true, right Torou?"

"Right!" Torou agreed. "I'm not scared of some dumb old house!" he lied as he got up and began to head over to the house. The two children followed.

It was dark...practically midnight-obviously past their curfew, and the only light that was around was from the stars, moon, and dim street lights. The children walked over to this house that was on the edge of the small town, sitting on a little hill. Even though this house was two stories, it was still pretty small. The paint of the house had become dull and began to peel. The wood of the front porch was loose and would creak with even the lightest step. The majority of the windows were closed. Only two windows were open, with thin, worn out drapes flowing out of them, reaching out as they tried to follow the breeze of the night. Whether they were open or not, the glass of the windows was almost completely covered in dust with one or two cobwebs. The house obviously was vacant, and appeared to be vacant for so many years...

The three children approached the house silently. Torou, the boy who was dared, climbed up the two steps of the front porch, creaks were released with each step as he walked up to the door, placing his hand on the rusty, bronze door knob.

"Please, Torou-kun! Don't go in there!" the little girl pleaded as she grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Yuki-chan! I have to! I was dared!" Torou said to Yuki.

"But you don't have to!" Yuki stated. "Please! Please! Please!"

But Torou brushed off her hands and turned the knob, opening the creaking door and walking in. The door closed behind him.

"You shouldn't have dared him to do this, Tsutomu-kun!" Yuki stated, eyes getting watery.

"What? It's only a myth! What they say about this house isn't true!" Tsutomu, the boy that dared his friend, stated confidently.

"Then why do so many people disappear when they-" Yuki was cut off by a loud scream coming from inside the house...sounding like Torou's scream. The two children's eyes widen as they heard the scream echo through the sky, sending chills down their backs and making the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"Torou-kun!" Yuki ran to the door and was about to run in until she was stopped by Tsutomu's tight grasp.

"Yuki-chan! Don't go in there! It's too late!" Tsutomu cried with teary eyes. "They already got him! Let's make a run for it! Let's go!" He dragged her along as he ran away.

Average everyday children, testing their bravery... A common occurrence, but always such a bad idea...

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Vocaloid or whatever.

TRANSLATION by Kaitany. (Just kidding, haha.)

Weird Girl: I hope you like so far!

Bob: Most likely not.

Weird Girl: YOU'RE SO NEGATIVE!

Bob: ...You keep me here against my will.

Weird Girl: (ignores Bob) PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Question of the Day: Are you going to dress up this Halloween? And if so, what are you going to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Weird Girl: CHAPTER UPDATE-NESS! :D

Bob: Do you have to use "ness" at the end of almost everything?

Weird Girl: Yes. :)

Bob: . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Quiet, not very active, small...and terrified; those are the four main things you would list when you describe the town of Tsubaki, Japan. The small town got it's name from the camellia flowers that flourish there; this flower was known as the official flower of Tsubaki. Oh, wondering about why "terrified" is listed as part of the four main things when it comes to describing Tsubaki? Well, because of a lone house, perched on a small hill on the edge of town...

No matter how often the police investigate that place, no matter what time, nobody seems to live there, yet... many people had never returned after entering. When the police started investigating, some of their forces vanished upon entry. So many that they gave up on the case. Now, many people live in fear, yet, they don't do anything. When a scream echoes throughout the town, they pretend nothing had happened.

So what's going on in the house then? Some suspect ghosts...some suspect monsters...some suspecting something or someone murderous in general. How long has this been going on? Nobody knows exactly. But would that make a difference? Not sure.

I just moved to this town and what I know about this town is from the locals. But I honestly don't know about the house...I mean, I do hear screams at night when you know someone went into that house. But I guess that's proof enough for me.

I guess I'll tell a little bit about myself now. My name is Iwao, Fukui Iwao, and I'm 16. My family and I just moved here a month ago- before we heard about that house. But my parents don't believe in that stuff, thinking it's only a hoax; and we're fine as long as we stay away from that place anyways, right? I guess so. I go the high school here-well yeah, of course. It's called Watanabi High. I have three friends that I hang out with every day, Sonika-chan, Miki-chan, and Piko-kun.

Sonika is my best girl-friend-don't laugh, I meant girl who's a friend. Though, she can be very indecisive. For example, it takes hours for her to decide what to do with her hair; same with clothes and everything! Also, she sometimes dyes her hair. Right now, it's green like her eyes, and cut to her shoulders. Even though there are times were she screws up and says something stupid, she's pretty cool and fun to be around, although she's really stubborn. Oh, another thing, apparently she's from England, so it explains her accent and the weird name. She knows many languages apparently, like English, Japanese, and French. Those I know for sure, but not sure about the other languages she _says_ she knows. She's has a bit of a swelled head sometimes, you know? Oh, she's also a bit obsessed with Twitter for some reason.

Miki is another friend of mine, I met her through Sonika. She always says she would never would want to cut her long, red hair-which is why Sonika tried to pull a prank with scissors... it didn't turn out well. Even though she can be caring and gullible, she can be really strong-will and competitive-which is why she and Sonika are rivals in a best friend way. She's the type of friend that you're glad to have because she pushes you forward to try new things.

Now for Piko. He's my best guy friend. He's actually pretty cool, and he would be popular if he decided not to hang out with us. Every girl would like to go out with him. I guess it's because of his white hair and ice blue eyes that attracts them. Honestly, I don't know why he likes to hang out with us, but he just does. At least he's not stuck up or a player or anything...I mean, even though I'm a boy, I find those kind of people annoying. Mainly because they don't give other guys a chance with girls...Kidding! Kidding! ...I think... Well, anyways. Piko is also sort of like a dare devil, trying crazy things and trying to solve things. Also, his favorite type of music is, unfortunately, metal and pop. Because of him, I learned the difference between metal and a scream-o.

Though, we're different from each other in many ways, we are also the same in other ways. One of them is the strange interest and obsession with that house. It's so suspicious...so strange... I mean, who could be in there killing anyone who enters? Is it really a ghost? Monster? Someone hiding in there? Who knows? But I'm sure we'll be able to find it out together. After all, not only are we straight A+ students, we have pretty good logic, problem solving skills, and more. We hope we could solve whose making this town stay silent out of fear and remove "terrified" from the description list.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own any Vocaloid and only own what I own.

Kaitany was here. Editing your story. Like a boss.

Bob: So the story begins?

Weird Girl: YAY!

Bob: ...There's a lot of vocaloids in this fanfic.

Weird Girl: I know, huh? It's funny. :3

Bob: ...Okay then.

Weird Girl: Reviewers will get cookies while silent readers will have to be dressed up as a foam finger! :D

Bob: ...That's so weird.

Weird Girl: I know, huh~? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Weird Girl: UPDATING ON SCHEDULE LIKE A **BOSS!**

Bob: ...That's because you wrote and finished the story in _August_!

Weird Girl: _**LIKE! A! BOSS!**_ (Angwy face!)

Bob: ... = = Stop saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Okay, according to this newspaper," Sonika said as she pulled out today's newspaper, to show us what she had highlighted. We were having our regular group investigation meeting that takes place right after school, on the campus under a tree, "Twin teenagers stole a car yesterday and dove off and the police couldn't find them."

"Yeah? What's so special about that?" Piko asked as he sucked on a lollipop that Miki gave him. "That was on the local news."

"Well, look right here!" She pointed to the highlighted part. "_This_ part wasn't on the news."

"'Twin, teen siblings (brother and sister), both fourteen years of age, high jacked a car and were able to drive away from the police.'" I read aloud.

"Read on! The next part is the part that wasn't on the news!" Sonika said as she tapped the sentence. I sighed and continued reading out loud.

"'But later around midnight, there were two screams...coming from the house that lies outside of our quiet town! Police followed the direction of the screams to that house. The stolen vehicle was parked outside the house. The police suspect that in their attempt to escape, the twins parked outside of the house and entered. Assuming that they would be afraid to enter, the police did not check the house. The two had lost their lives to the local murderer!"

"Now, what have you noticed about the times of the screams occur? No matter what time of day the person enters; even if they enter one o'clock in the morning?"

"...They all happen at midnight!" Miki stated.

"Exactly!" Sonika smiled.

I began thinking..._if that's true...then..._"But, if some walked into the house in the afternoon, then why don't we only hear them yelling and everything until midnight?" I asked.

"I...don't know..." Sonika sighed as she hung her head.

"...What if the Murderer lives there? And he catches them, muffles them, and waits until midnight where he takes his victims to the room with the windows open so he can let the rest of the town hear their screams!" Piko theorized. "Letting the town hear the screams to let them know that he will continue doing it...or to let our town continue to fear..."

"Possibly..." I said as I began to think about it.

"No..." Miki began. "We only hear people say it happens around midnight...but if it's at midnight, then nobody can really hear the screams, right? So it just happens at night in general...I say about from nine at night to two in the morning. I'm sure people either have active imaginations or a bad sense of time."

"Even so, doesn't that mean the murderer has to stay with in the house all this time to make sure if anyone comes in, they stay inside and not try to leave the house or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah but, the police investigated that place and they said they couldn't find a single person... Yet...some of their team became missing when they entered." Piko pointed out. "Only a few of the policemen were able to get out of the house, seeing how many people were sent there every day."

"True..." Sonika placed on a face that told us she was thinking. "Maybe I'll try to use twitter and see what other people know..."

"That twitter again?"

"What's wrong with twitter?" She gave us a sharp look.

"Nothing!" we replied in unison.

"Now, how could the police not find anyone in there... Yet...people still go missing and die...?" she asked.

"...Maybe when they split up and when they were looking...they secretly took the person out of the group or something?" I suggested.

"Not good enough." Miki responded.

We all continued to think of possibilities, but we were stumped for the rest of the meeting. We sighed as we got up and grabbed our bags.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked as I began to walk my way home.

"Right." Sonika said. "Also, don't forget to dig up more information!"

"Right." the rest of us responded, then we went home.

On my way home, I continued to think. _How is the murderer able to stay inside that house, yet, not be found by the police who investigated it? Why wait so long till it's late? And nobody ever saw someone leaving the house after entering. If the murderer stays in there all the time, then what do they do for food if they're alive? They would have to come out eventually, right? But yet, nobody comes out of the house... Also, if they do kill people in there or something, why don't we smell rotting bodies or see them being disposed of? Could it really be a monster that eats them? Or a ghost? A ghost would be explain why the cops couldn't find anyone when investigating-wait, what am I thinking? A ghost? That's stupid... Yes, the murderer has to be a person- well, human..._

"Hello, Onii-chan!" Yuki greeted me as I walked through the door. Yuki's my little sister. Many people say we look alike, sharing same eye color, bit of the same nose structure and everything. The only difference is our hair color, mine being more of a dark brown instead of a black.

"Hello, Yuki-chan." I greeted her back. Ever since she told me about what happened with a friend of hers entering the house, I forbid her to go near it, although it makes me sound like a hypocrite. "How was your day at school?"

"Good!" she replied with a smile. "And yours?"

"Fine." I said as I went up to my room. I laid on my stomach on my bed as I began to work on my homework, chewing on the end of my pencil as I tried to think. A bad habit I have. As I continued to work, I felt my cell phone vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text I received, it was from Sonika.

_"I forgot it was the weekend tomorrow!"_ It read_. "So! Instead of going to our usual school meeting place, we'll be meeting at our hangout that we go on weekends!_ -Sonika."

"...Huh..." I looked over at my... Pretty Flower Calendar (shut up, my little sister got me it for my birthday) and looked at today's date. "...Oh...Today _is _Friday...I wonder how the heck I forgot..." then I went back to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review!

Editing by Kaitany, because I can and it's free.

Bob: Reviewers will be able to help Iwao, Piko, Sonika, and Miki to find out who the murderer is.

Weird Girl: SILENT READERS AND TROLLS WILL BE LOCKED IN THE HOUSE! **MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Weird Girl: HEY EVERYONE!

Bob: You're pretty on time...better not jinx it.

Weird Girl: THANKS A LOT, BOB! (angry face)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The four of us met in front of a little tree that was pretty close to the house. We usually meet at that tree on weekends. Though, we're not exactly right by the house or anything, we have a pretty good view of that house.

"Okay...So, what have we found when research?" Sonika asked. Now that I think about it, she's pretty much our group leader.

"During the time of the murders, it was usually from nine o'clock to two in the morning, that theory was correct." Miki stated. "But when the police officers were investigating, their team was missing, hearing their screams right when they went missing, instead waiting a while for the murderer's regular time of killing. So, as in, if they walk in the house in the afternoon, then they'll die just a minute or so later, not remain disappeared until the time that I just mentioned."

"Then that means the murderer must have known they police force were coming...and were afraid if they stayed there long enough, they'll get enough evidence and clues to find out who they are...!" Sonika theorized.

"Which is probably why he wanted to get the job done soon as possible instead of waiting." Piko stated.

"Well, it sure put a scare on the police force..." I stated. "I mean, to make them finally give up on the case and leave it be and everything..."

"I think it was because many of their men went missing and died, disappeared, the rest were getting scared and want to stop working on the case, and also, probably worried families." Sonika explained.

"So, if the murderer knew that they were coming...then they probably got the information from the outside." I started. "I mean, seeing how the police force would always had to get new men, doing their investigation with all those people...then he would have to plan everything on how to take care of them without being caught, right? And if he got information from the outside world, then that must mean he must leave the house once in a while, right?"

"Which would explain why you only hear the screams from the killing only from nine o'clock to two in the morning! The murderer probably doesn't go in the house until around that time!" Piko added.

"But wait," Sonika began, "you're forgetting that if a person walks in the house in the morning, you won't hear their screams around that time...They murderer would have to stay in the house to make sure that nobody that walks into the house, would never leave, revealing secrets, or anything like that, right? The murderer would have to make sure that the person is trapped in the house doesn't leave; make any noise or anything, right? So he would have to stay in the house to make sure...right?"

"Oh yeah..." Miki sighed. "Plus...again...nobody catches anyone walking in the house and leaving a bit later..."

"Yeah..." I tried to think. How could the murderer make sure that nobody leaves the house and go blabbing, killing them around their regular time...? And...how could the murderer get outside information if he doesn't leave the house himself? At least...nobody sees anyone leaving the house. "...What if there's a secret way to get inside the house without being caught?"

"What do you mean?" Piko asked. "The only way it has to be secret passage way is if it had to be under ground."

"Exactly." I said, "If there's a secret passage way that leads to the house from underground, then the murderer could just use the passage way to never be caught, and still be able to leave to get outside information."

"But that still doesn't explain how he's able to keep all intruders inside until he arrives." Miki stated. "Also, we have no proof of there being a passageway that leads to the house. The police force said it looked like an ordinary old house, no basement or anything."

"Unless the murderer is more elaborate than we thought..." I stated quietly as she thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?" they asked.

"What if there was a trap?" I began. "A trap that would go off if there was would go off if anyone would walk in, preventing them from escaping?"

"But what would happen if a second person would walk in right after?" Piko asked. "Then how can the trap reset if it already caught a person?"

"Not if the trap is so simple, yet, complex." I explained, "Like, it could reset to catch many people more than once, but it can blend well with the house to not be noticed well."

"But the police found no traps or anything like that." Miki said.

"But we said what if the murderer knew that they were going to investigate, so that would mean the murderer took them down, to make it look like it was an ordinary house, nothing suspicious, right?" I explained. "After all, why would the murderer going to need traps if he's going to be there all day? And again, the traps could blend in well with the house to help go more unnoticed."

"Good point..." Sonika mumbled. "Well, good job, Iwao-kun!"

"Hey, since tomorrow will be October, we can go to the Halloween Festival when it starts." Piko stated.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about it!" I said.

"I didn't." Sonika stated.

"Of course you didn't, you're on Twitter all your life, and you get news faster than us."

"Eh, Halloween seems too much like O-bon to me." Miki stated. "I mean, it was Japan original Halloween, why have two Halloweens? A Japanese one and a Western one?"

"Oh come on, Miki! It'll be fun." Piko laughed.

"My costume is going to be the best." Sonika grinned.

"Um, I think mine will be the best." Miki grinned back at her. Yup, they're challenging each other to see who'll have the best costume.

"...Hey...did you guys hear about what happened on O-bon Festival though...?" I asked. They all gave a nod. A girl in our class, Hatsune Miku, was dared by a friend to go inside the murderer's house by her friend Meiko. We never saw her again and they announced her dead. "Do you think people will try to go in the house on Halloween?"

"Don't know." Piko answered. "I'm sure a lot of people fear that house too much to enter...if you don't count those people who are willing enough to enter..."

"Ah..." I sighed.

"Well, group meeting over!" Sonika stated, then running off. "See ya guys later!"

"Bye." We all waved, Miki also leaving.

"Hey, Iwao-kun, wanna hang out?" Piko asked me.

"Eh, sure." I gave a shrug as we began to walk off to nowhere.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own vocaloids and stuff and stuff-itude.

Weird Girl: WHOOT WHOOT!

Bob: Hey, I noticed that your friend Kaitany had edited the last chapters a bit.

Weird Girl: YUP! :D Because I write the way I talk, have a bit of dyslexia, write during late night in the dark while being tired, and therefore, my friend translated it. :3

Kaitany: Editing is serious business. The only thing that is more serious is the zombie apocalypse. (loads gun) Remember that.

Bob: . . .

Weird Girl: Anything else~? (^o^)

Kaitany: (smiley face) Check under your bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Weird Girl: UPDATING ON SCHEDULE!

Bob: For the first time in her story writing history...(applauds)

Weird Girl: :'D THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As Piko and I continued to walk to no specific place, we heard a feminine voice growing louder behind us.

"Oi! Fukui-kun! Piko-kun!" I turned around to see look a light blue haired friend of mine. Her name is Yurika Sayu. Like I said, she has light blue hair that's tied up in a low, half bun half pony tail. She has the most beautiful, grey blue eyes that shined. Smooth skin...beautiful...wonderful-er, you can tell that I like her, can you? Anyways, her parents were from China, though, she was born right here in Japan. She usually wears Chinese styled clothing.

"Hello, Yurika-chan!" Piko and I greeted back, though, he gave me a bit of a nudge and smirk, since he knows that I like her.

"So, where are you two heading?" she asked. Piko and I looked at each other and gave a shrug.

"We're just walking anywhere." Piko stated.

"Ah, really? I thought you were going to be on your little investigation your group has going on." Sayu teased. I felt myself blush a bit.

"Psh, we just got finished with it." like always, Piko didn't feel embarrassed and kept his cool. "We don't do it every second of our lives, ya know?"

Sayu gave a small, dry giggle. "Yeah...but, don't you think doing your own investigation is, I don't know, dangerous? I mean, what if the killer finds out about you guys...?"

"Doubt it." Piko answered. "There's no way he could find out about us!"

"But like you said, he could leave his house, he'll probably find out about you guys eventually!" Luka stated.

Piko and I stared at her. "...We...didn't tell you that...Were you spying on us...?"

"Eeerr...Yes?" She honestly stated as she smiled weakly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"...You...could have, I don't know, joined if you wanted...?" I said. Sayu just gave a shrug.

"It's just, I don't think Sonika-san would have liked me joining in on your investigation." she stated. "And again...I wouldn't want to be tracked down by the killer if he does leave his house."

"Why wouldn't Sonika-chan like that?" Piko asked. "And all reports say that everyone that had entered the house had disappeared, no related murders or whatever occurs outside the house."

"Still..." she gave another shrug. "And, I don't think Sonika likes me very much."

"Huh? That's weird..." Piko and I said.

"Well...long story." She stated weakly. "Anyways, I guess I'll see ya guys later!" then she quickly ran off.

"I wonder what happened between her and Sonika-chan." Piko asked, moving some of his white hair away from his eyes.

"And I'm surprised we didn't hear Sonika-chan telling about how she twitted about the event." I teased with a small smile. "By the way, what's with everyone here having non-natural colored hair? I mean, I've even seen full grown adults with non-natural hair color."

"Oh, yeah, you're still kinda new to this...Well, it's sorta in right now." he then took a few strands of my hair and lifted it a bit. "Why don't you try to be cool and dye it a shade of pink?" he teased.

"Not gonna happen." I smirked as I swatted his hand away.

"Hey, I know where we should go." Piko stated with a grin. "We should go to the arcade."

"...Got nothing better to do." I shrugged as we began to walk in the direction of the small arcade building.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own anything I don't own except what what I own.

Bob: So...many utau and vocaloid characters in this story...

Weird Girl: \(^o^)/ ANOTHER NEW RECORD!

Bob: ...? (applauds slightly)

Weird Girl: :D JAZZ HANDS! (Does jazz hands)

Question of the Day: Do _you_ still trick-or-treat?

Weird Girl: =w= I do and I'm proud of it!

Bob: ...(stares)

Weird Girl: ... D': WHAT?


	6. Chapter 6

Weird Girl 14: UPDATING ON TIME!

Bob: ...Whoot.

Weird Girl: Where's your enthusiasm? D:

Bob: It died when I first met you.

Weird Girl: ...Hurtful words are hurtful! D:

Bob: ...I'm going to get candy. (leaves)

Weird Girl: ...JERK! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Should I leave my hair green or dye it red?" Sonika asked. The rest of us gave a moan. The four of us were my house, just hanging out as we talked, doing our homework.

"Does it really matter?" Miki asked, propping up her elbow up, resting her chin in he her hand.

"How can you ask such a question?" Sonika asked with an appalled look. "Of course it is."

"Make it red." Miki threw a cherry at her forehead, hitting the target.

"...Fine, I'll keep it green!" Sonika gave a look as she rubbed some of the cherry juice off of her forehead.

"...Why did you ask us what color you should change it to and end up making your own decision?" I asked.

"One, because there's already a red head here that's sorta annoying...yeah, that's all." She teased with a smile.

"BLEH!" Miki stuck her tongue out her.

"BLEH!" Sonika mimicked.

Piko sighed, "You two..."

"Oh, that reminds me," I began, "Sonika-chan, why don't you like Sayu-chan? You two seem like you would get along well great..."

"...What do you mean?" Sonika asked with a straight face, though, appearing off.

"...It's just, the other day; Sayu-chan said that you didn't like her or something." I explained.

"...It's just...I don't trust her." Sonika stated.

"What do you mean?" Piko asked. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, but...I don't like how she's always spying on our group, trying to listen to our theories..."

"Huh? You noticed?" I asked.

"For how long?" Piko asked.

"For quiet sometime now..." Sonika stated, wearing a thoughtful face.

"Maybe she's interested in these kinds of things, but is too shy to ask or is afraid to join?" Miki suggested her theory.

"Yeah, I mean, my little sister always listen to us talk about these things. Isn't that right, Yuki?" I looked over to my closed bedroom door.

"Haaaaiii...!" Yuki answered from the other side.

"Now, leave us alone." I ordered.

She gave a sigh, "Haaaaii..." then her foot steps could be heard going down the stairs.

"Does that make my sister untrustworthy?" I asked. Sonika paused, placing her hand to her chin, thinking. "Sonika!"

"What?" she looked back up at me.

Piko and I just gave a sigh.

"...I sorta agree with Soni-chan..." Miki stated, surprising Piko and I.

"Why? You guys have no reason to, right?" I said.

"It's just, she seems suspicious to us!" Sonika stated as she crossed her arms, turning around.

"Yeah, plus, she has to earn her way to be a part of our group." Miki stated. "She might not be smart enough and a good problem solver like us."

"Why don't you guys give her a chance?" I asked, feeling a bit defensive for her. I mean, I like her, why don't they? There's nothing wrong with her!

Sonika and Miki gave a sigh, and shook their heads. "We're the leaders of this group, what we say about this group goes!"

I gave a sigh and looked over at Piko. He only gave a shrug with eyes that said, "What are ya going to do?" and we all went back to work.

The bell rung and we all started to head home. Halloween was getting closer and closer each day, it'll be here soon. Our investigation group was worried about people entering the house and getting each other killed. There are many idiots out there you know.

I continued to walk on my way home; I started to get a weird feeling, like I was being watched. I slowly slowed down my steps, keeping my eyes forward. I started to listen carefully for any steps. I heard some, very small and delicate, quiet steps. I turned around and stared.

"...Come out! I know you're following!" I called out, looking around. Just then, Sayu came out from behind a tree. "...How did I _not_ notice that you were behind that tree?"

"...Let's just say...I'm...really good at hiding." Sayu stated.

"And at being extremely quiet, could barely hear your steps, Sayu-chan." I smiled bit, then I stopped. She was looking a bit down, staring at me, leaning on the tree like there was something wrong. "...Sayu-cha-?"

"You should stay away from that house." she suddenly stated.

"What?" I raised a brow, confused.

"Your interest in the house, the investigation group you're in, just stop it all." her voice darkened a bit. "Tell Piko and the others that, too."

"Sayu-chan, what's wrong?" I asked, confused, something felt off with her.

"It would be for the better that you all do." Sayu didn't answer, furrowing her brow a bit, looking sharp. "If you all know what's best for you, you all should stay away from that house..."

With that, she left. I never realized how different she can be until now.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own vocaloids or utaus that I don't own...Heh heh...I made those plural...

Bob: (comes back) ...

Weird Girl: REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! :D

Bob: Let's hope they're good for once.

Weird Girl: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all! D:

Bob: ...Well, you do say that I'm a critic.

Weird Girl: =w= Trolololololol~


	7. Chapter 7

Weird Girl: I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE!

Bob: Kind of shaky there for a moment.

Weird Girl: (victory pose) GOOD THING I REMEMBERED!

Bob: Did you pick out a costume yet?

Weird Girl: :D Yes!

Bob: What is it?

Weird Girl: NOT GONNA TELL...YET! :D

Bob: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The past few weeks, I continued to wonder what Sayu was saying, what she meant, why she seemed so suspicious. Every time we walk past each other, she would always give me (and the others I assume) a look of warning, heed her warning, and knowing that I'm not, the look just sharpens. I felt sort of bad, since, after all, I like her, and she's giving me this look and everything.

Halloween continues to grow nearer and nearer, decorations going on shelves of stores, costumes are being bought, candy is being sold. Excitement grows; people are preparing the Jack-O-Lanterns. Everything seems to be going fine.

"I should be a cat!" Yuki tried to think of a costume. "No! A dog! Wait! Maybe an astronaut! Or-Or a pirate! Maybe I should be-"

"Geez, you're just as indecisive as Sonika-chan." I stated, finishing up my homework.

"You can be anything you want to be for Halloween." Mother laughed as she walked in, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ne, I heard there's going to be a Halloween Festival on Halloween, here in town. Are you kids going?" Father said.

"Ah, me and my friends are going." I stated, putting my things away.

"You should bring your little sister along." Father suggested.

I looked over at Yuki, than back at Father, raising a brow. "Dad, please, I don't wanna bring her, me and my friends are going together as a group!"

"Besides, I would rather go Trick-or-Treating!" Yuki stated with joy, "OH! I WANNA BE A ROBOT!"

"Oh, okay then." Mother and Father smiled.

"What are you going to be, Aniki?" Yuki asked, turning to me with her shining brown eyes.

"...I'm not sure yet." I replied, honestly not sure.

"But aren't you and your friends going to dress up?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied. "I just need to find the right costume."

"Eeeeh? Halloween is just around the corner and you don't have a costume yet?"

"...You don't have it either." I stated bluntly. "Always changing every time."

"NO I DON'T!" my sister puffed her cheeks. After a few seconds, she casted her eyes upward in thought. "...Maybe I should be a Cardcaptor Sakura for Halloween..."

I sighed and shook my head, heading up to my room. "What _am_ I going to be for Halloween...?" I pulled out a costume magazine from under my bed. Piko gave it to me, since he knew I hadn't picked a costume. I skipped through the pages, getting ideas of what to be.

"I guess...I can be a cop for Halloween..." I stated silently to myself. "Well, now that I know what I want to be for Halloween..." I threw the magazine behind me and pulled out my investigation notebook and my pen.

"Now let's see..." I flipped through my notebook. It had everything about the house, the possibilities we came up with, all of our theories, old ones to the new and revised ones. From the information gathered by the police investigation to the time recorded of the people who entered to their screams. "There would have to be a secret passage for the murderer to enter the house without being scene...only way that could be is if it's underground, after all, the house is in plain view, no vegetation covering it or near it..."

I flipped through the page to the recorded times. "No matter what time they entered, their screams would be heard from 8:00pm to midnight...two-three in the morning at the latest, though, that's rare... So that means when the murderer returns to the house, he's not regular...that must mean he's probably occupied with other things...and to make sure no one escapes while they're gone, he must have created a complicated, advanced trap..."

I flipped through another page. "And yes, the murderer would have to go out, getting information from the outside to know about the policemen coming to the house...taking away anything that looks suspicious...but that must me there must be secret hiding places in the house, to be able to hide from the police and still able to kill them easily...even hiding their bodies...and hiding themselves in enough time before the police can come and find them, following the screams...!" I wrote down what I thought out loud.

"...If the murderer leaves the house...then...who could it be...?" I tried to think of who it could be. It had to be someone in this small town. I turned to the next page and labeled it "Suspects". I stared and tried to think of anyone suspicious. One name came into mind. "...No! No, it can't be Sayu-chan! Why would it be her?"

But I started to think, why did she seem so suspicious? She's always been like she's hiding something...she's always been spying on our group? Why did she say to stay away from that house, or else? "Was...Sonika and Miki way ahead of me...?" They recently became suspicious of her, well, mainly two days ago, but, should I be suspecting the same thing.

"...It's not her." I said, even though I wrote down Sayu's name.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Utau, Vocaloid, or CardCaptor Sakura~ :D

Bob: ...

Weird Girl: What are you going to be?

Bob: ...I'm not dressing up-

Weird Girl: _**WHAT?**_

Bob: ...

Weird Girl: Too bad, since I keep you here, you're gonna dress up for Halloween! :3 YAY FOR FORCE!

Bob: = =;;

Weird Girl: Please review for better timing updates and if you want candy!


	8. Chapter 8

Weird Girl: SO, CHAPTER EIGHT I SEE!

Bob: Just two more days till Halloween.

Weird Girl: BOB! I GOT THE PERFECT COSTUME FOR YOU!

Bob: = = Let's just have the readers start the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Sonika, Miki, tell me...do you not trust Sayu-chan because she might be the murderer?" I asked the next day after school, where we would usually gather.

"What? Sayu-chan, the murderer? That's not possible!" Piko stated. "She's a nice girl!"

"...But, she's suspicious..." Sonika stated.

"I knew it..." I said. "But, she can't!"

"Have you noticed she suddenly stopped spying on us?" Miki asked.

I began to think about what Sayu said to me. "She...came up to me couple weeks ago...telling me..."

"Telling you what?" Piko asked.

"She said for all of us, for all of us to stop our investigation on the house, saying to stop doing anything related to the house; just forget all about it...if we knew what's best for us."

"...That's not suspicious at all." Sonika sarcastically stated.

"Isn't that when she stopped eaves dropping on us and everything?" Miki asked. I gave a nod.

"Weird..." Piko said in thought. "It's just that..."

"Just that what?" we all turned to him.

"It's just that...You know Mr. Satoro, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just...the other day, I saw him walking around the perimeter of the house, laying a string like wire all around it, tying it and everything. I would have assumed it was him..."

"What?" we all said in surprised.

"Why would Mr. Satoro be lying wire along the perimeter of the house...?" Sonika asked in though, already trying to think of a theory, as we were doing the same.

"If he was the murderer, he could be setting up a security system that could alarm him ahead of time someone is on the house's property, and that someone had entered the house. That way, he can take care of them easily." Miki theorized.

"We should put his name down as a possible suspect." Sonika stated.

"So...We have Mr. Satoro-"

"And Sayu-chan." Sonika quickly added, knowing that I didn't want to think of her as a suspect. I gave a sigh. Piko gave me a bro-pat on the back.

"Halloween is going to be coming real soon...what are we going to do about the people entering the house?" I asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do..." Sonika sadly stated.

"What?" Miki turned to her.

"Honestly, who's going to listen to us? We can't just all stand by the house, standing on guard forever. Plus, we need some fun, don't we?"

We all looked at each other, knowing what she said was all true. We wanted a break, to spend time, and again, how are we supposed to keep everyone out and away? Who's going to listen to us?

"I guess you're right..." we all said.

"...Now! Onto a new subject!" Sonika said, instantly changing the subject and mood..._so_ like her. "Should I put extensions in my hair? Or should I just leave it short like this?"

"What? You're jealous of my long hair?" Miki smirked, flipping her hair.

"Of course I'm not!" Sonika puffed. "Fine! I'm keeping it short!"

"...Are you going to twit about this on twitter?" Piko asked.

"Shut up!" Sonika puffed more.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Vocaloid, Utaus, or whatever, I only own what I own and what I own own's. :3

Bob: Another suspect I see.

Weird Girl: MUAHAAHAHAH! :3

Bob: ...So, what is my costume going to be?

Weird Girl: :D YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TILL HALLOWEEN!

Bob: (sigh)

Weird Girl: Please Review!

Question of the Day: What do you think Bob's costume is going to be?


	9. Chapter 9

Weird Girl: YAY! HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!

Bob: I see you can't wait.

Weird Girl: UH HUH! I learned both the "Creepy Song" by Sonika and "This Is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas!

Bob: ...Can I have 50% of your candy when you go trick-or-treating?

Weird Girl: D: Earn your own candy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I placed the hat on my head and pinned the badge to my shirt. I was all dressed up in my police uniform costume. Halloween night, I was going to meet my friends at the festival. _I wonder what they're dressed up as..._ I wondered to myself.

I ewnt down stairs and saw Yuki dressed up in her costume. She wore a witch's dress, hat and tights, a vampire cape and fangs with fake blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and carried a plastic scythe in one hand, a bag for candy in the other. I stared at her, raising a brow. "...What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a witch-vampire-reaper!" Yuki stated proudly. "I couldn't decide between a witch, a vampire, or a grim reaper...so I combined them all together!"

"That's stupid." I bluntly stated.

"Is not!" Yuki protested with a stomp.

"Is too." I kept a straight face.

"Mom!" Yuki called.

"Oh, Iwao, stop teasing your sister." Mother said as she grabbed Yuki's hand and headed for the door. "Have fun at the festival with your friends. No later than eleven, okay?"

"Hai." I sad, giving them a wave.

"Okay then, good bye." then they left. I grabbed everything I needed-which, was my cell phone. I walked outside and headed to the festival.

There were many pumpkins and people dressed in costumes. Lights and snacks, decorations and contests. I continued to look around until I ran into Piko.

He wore a black, longish wig and dark brown contacts. He also wore butterfly headphones and a black button up shirt and black pants and shoes. I stared at him for a moment, not recognizing him for. "Piko, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be Piko." He laughed. "You know? From Nico Nico Douga?"

"...No." I bluntly replied.

"Psh, you don't listen to good music then." Piko teasingly stated. "So, have you seen Miki and Sonika yet?"

"They're probably with each other. Let's look around." We went off, looking all around the festival until we found Sonika and Miki at the apple bobbing contest, competing against each other. Then Sonika came popping her head out of the water, with an apple in her mouth. She took it out and turned to Miki.

"Ha! I won!" Sonika stated with pride while Miki pouted.

"Oi! Miki! Sonika!" Piko called out to them. Sonika and Miki came running over.

Miki dressed up as a pop star android thing. "I'm an SF-A2 pop star!"

"And I'm sexy singer!" Sonika stated, fixing her hair. "Oh! Piko! I get it! Because you're Piko dressed up as Piko!"

"See!" He turned to me. "Why don't you get it?"

"Because I have no idea who this other Piko is! I don't go on Nico Nico."

"You don't go on-?" Sonika turned to me and blushed a bit. "...I see you're a cop."

"...A hot one at that." Miki bluntly stated, making me feel red. "I meant that in a _friend_ way!" she stated in a cute voice, puffing a bit.

"Anyways!" Piko began with a smirk. "Shall we go see who wins as many games as we can?"

"Right!" we said as we all went off. We played games like catching a goldfish, carving a pumpkin with in a time limit, balloon popping contest (which released candy when you popped them), and other things.

"Why don't we go get something to eat now?" Piko asked.

"Ah, sure." we all agreed. But as we headed to the food stands, I saw Sayu watching a contest.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you there." I said. They all gave a shrug and continued on their way. After I saw they were out of sight, I walked over to Sayu.

"Hello, Sayu-chan." I greeted casually. She wore a traditional Chinese princess hanfu, with her hair up with Chinese hair pins.

"Hello, Iwao-kun." She greeted back with a smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Sayu-chan...May I talk to you? Privately?" I asked. She gave a small nod and we both went off to the side where nobody else could hear us.

"What is it, Iwao-kun?" She asked, wearing a face of curiosity and a bit of concern.

"Sayu-chan...Why have you been spying on us and our group?" I bluntly began asking questions. "Why did you tell me those things? About staying away from the house if I knew what was good for me? Why have you been acting so suspicious?"

"Iwao-kun! Are you suspecting me being the murderer?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"I wasn't suggesting that all...until now." I stated seriously. "And what do you know about Sataro-san?'

"Iwao-kun! How could you?" her eyes became glossy. "It's not what you suspect at all! Sataro-san and I are sorta working together in a way, but-!"

"IWAO-KUN!" We looked over and saw Miki running over with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Miki, what's wrong?" I went up to her.

She continued to sob, "I-It's Sonika!"

"What about her?" Sayu-chan and I both asked.

"Sh-She went into the house!" Miki cried. I felt my heart sink.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Vocaloid, Utau, Nico Nico Douga, Nightmare Before Christmas, and stuff. I own what I own and what I own owns.

Weird Girl: ...You know what Yuki's wearing?

Bob: Yeah?

Weird Girl: Heh heh, I was actually that when I was eight years old. I actually did wear a witch hat, dress, and tights, a vampire fangs, and carried a grim reapers scythe. XD

Bob: ...You were a very creative child...?

Weird Girl: XD I remember when I was irritated when they were only calling me a witch. I wanted them to say the whole thing.

Bob: ...Again, a very creative child...

Weird Girl: Please review for the final conclusion and cruddles! :D

Question: What was the most memorable costume you wore once Halloween?


	10. Chapter 10

Weird Girl: HAHHAHAH! WHOOOT! MADE IT ON TIME!

Bob: Yeah, but you posted it at 11 o'clock pm...

Weird Girl: SILENCE YOU FOOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Sh-She went into the house!" Miki sobbed. "She said she-she saw some-someone enter the house a-and she ran after them!"

I looked over at Sayu-chan, then I quickly began running to the house. "I'm going to get Sonika!"

"I'm coming with you!" Miki stated as she quickly followed.

"Same!" Sayu-chan stated and she quickly followed.

We all continued to run over to the house, walked up the creaking deck, opened the door and went inside. I could hear my heart pounding, but I swallowed hard and called out, "Sonika?"

The entire room was wooden, rotten, dirty looking wood. The room we were in was large with a stair case, a messy rug, a sofa that was colored a (used to be white) grey sheet that sat close to the fire place. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust.

"U-Uh, Iwao-kun, Miki-chan," we turned to Sayu who was trying to turn the knob and open the door. "It's locked!" I walked over and tried to open it, but Sayu-chan was right, it was locked as if the bronze doorknob was rusted shut.

"Well, we'll have to find another way later." I stated. We all took three, slow steps forward as we looked around the room with only us in it. On the fourth step, I heard a slight click sound, and we fell right through the wooden floor-only...it didn't break. We screamed as we hit the concrete ground.

I sat up and rubbed my head as I looked up. I was right, there were traps. We had walked on one of them, where the floor would flip around with a certain weight I assume, sending anyone down to the basement. There was nothing in the basement, until I looked over my shoulder. "Sonika!"

Sonika was tied up with a cloth tied around both her eyes and mouth. I quickly ran over to her and began untying her. "We're going to get you out of here!"

"If we can find a way out!" Sayu-chan's voice trembled from right behind me.

"We'll find one!" I stated confidently, already untied the rope from Sonika.

"...You two can't leave here at all..." Sonika stated darkly, onced I untied the cloth from her mouth.

"...What?" I stared in confusion as I heard Sayu screams being muffled from behind me. I quickly turned around to find Miki starting to muffle Sayu, grabbing rope and trying to tie her up.

"MIK-?" I was cut off as the same process started to happen to me. I looked over my shoulder to see the person who was tying me up was Sonika. I couldn't believe it, what was going on?

Sayu and I were tied up, up against the cold, hard grey wall next to each other. Miki walked over to the other side of the wall, pulling out a butter knife and started chipping a couple of things away.

"Who do you think was more convincing this time? You or me?" Sonika asked with a smile, rolling her shoulders a bit.

"Eh, I guess I have to say you did." Miki smirked. "Darn, I thought I gave it my best this year. But I like how you started to cry early so it looked like you cried for an hour or whatever, and continued." then she pulled out a really large, brick shape concrete piece from the wall, reached her hand far into the opening, and pulled out a kitchen axe, tossing it over to Sonika.

Sonika caught it as she turned to us, gently tapping her finger on the large blade. "Oh, shall we bring Piko-kun out now?"

"Sure, why not?" Miki stated as she left the room, dragging the tied up, beaten Piko over next to Sayu and I. Miki then looked over at me and pulled the rag that muffled me off.

"Miki? Sonika? This better be some sick joke!" I tried my best not to have my voice tremble. Sayu-chan was crying with muffled wails, and Piko was out of it.

"Should we explain to him? It's not like he's going to be out telling one about it later." Sonika looked over at Miki with a smile.

"Why not?" Miki smirked as she looked back over at us. "Sonika and I created this little investigation 'club' to find smart people like you, so we can get rid of them, so nobody will find out who the 'murderer' is. And Iwao-kun, we both really _do_ applaud you. You were the closest one to think of all these things!"

"From the traps to the leaving the house to get outside information." Sonika added. "And yes it was and underground tunnel entrance. Actually, it's in this very room, but, we're not going to show you where."

"And yes, when we heard about the police investigation, we turned off all the traps and took them away when they came."

"And good thing you believed us about Sayu-chan." Sonika stated, walking over to her. "She was actually doing her own investigation and was _so close_ on figuring out who the murderer was."

"Why? Why do you guys do this? When and for how long?" I asked.

"Isn't if obvious?" Miki asked. "It's for power. Haven't you noticed the entire town fears this house? There are even kids who threaten others that they'll throw them in this house! My oldest brother, whose nine years older than me, did this since he was twelve, but when he moved, I took over."

"When I moved here and found about her 'little' secret, I wanted the power, too, so we decided to share it. Which helped out because we always took turns and she could continue high school to make it look even more normal. You see, I came up with the traps." Sonika explained.

"I wish I knew how to do them back when." Miki stated with a sigh. "Oh, and Mr. Sataro, what he was laying around the house was a trigger, alerting him when someone would enter the house. How pointless that was, since the entrance's underground. But, we cut the string anyways. And Sayu had actually been extremely suspicious of us for quite some time, but constantly doubted—which was lucky for us."

"Piko here was just as smart...but we can't let him run off telling, how shall we?" Sonika stated as she looked over at him.

"I guess we can't." Miki said as she pulled out a blade and walked over to him. "Sorry, Piko-kun." she said with a giggle before striking him straight in the heart.

"PIKO!" I yelled while Sayu gave a muffled scream.

"Now...to take care of you." Sonika stated as she walked over to Sayu, holding the kitchen axe tightly in her hands.

"Make sure you make it a clean cut unlike last time." Miki said, pulling the knife out of Piko with a sigh. "I don't want to use _too_ much bleach where you can greatly notice the smell, ya know?"

"Hai, hai." Sonika sighed.

"SONIKA! DON'T, PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T!" I pleaded as I felt tears forming in my eyes. Sonika glared at me as she swung the blade down at Sayu-chan's neck, silencing her screams by detaching her head. I screamed as I jumped back, hitting my head on the wall, falling down to my side.

Sonika kneeled down and sat me up. She began to wipe my tears. "Don't worry, Iwao-kun, this will be all over soon." I continued to keep my eyes close, my body trembling out of fear.

"Do you want me to kill him for you instead?" Miki asked. "I mean, it's pretty hard to kill your crush." I quickly opened my eyes in surprise at Sonika. _ She had a crush on me?_

"Nah, I'm good." She stated. I closed my eyes tightly when she leaned forward- though, she only gave me a peck on the lips before moving back, giggling. "Goodbye, Iwao-kun."

I peeked a bit to see her getting up a bit, slowly raising the kitchen axe with a sweet smile, I quickly closed my eyes again and kept them shut, my heart pounding. Why didn't I say "I love you" to the ones that I loved one last time? Why didn't I be nicer to my little sister, taking her trick-or-treating myself? Why didn't I listen to Sayu and stayed away from this house? Why does it have to end like this? Why did I join this group? Why didn't I just-

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own vocaloid, utaus, whatever I dont own, I own what I own.

Weird Girl: HOW DID YOU LIKE?

Bob: (now in rabbit costume) ... = = I hate you...

Weird Girl: ISN'T IT AWESOME! (dressed as dark sorceress)

Bob: = =

Weird Girl: PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS WILL FEED BOB CARROTS AND SILENT READERS WILL BE SHEEP!


End file.
